Zombie 3: Hero
Zombie: The Hero (Zombie Mod 3) is the third Zombie Mod in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Zombie: The Hero provides several new features for both Humans and Zombies. This mode also introduces several new types of zombies. New Mechanics Humans *Humans can now be selected as a Hero/Heroine or sidekick, each with their own set of select-able powerful exclusive weapons. *Humans now has morale meter. Higher morale meter will increase the human's weapon damage. This meter can be increased by killing zombies, 10% boost for each zombie killed, with the maximum achievable boost of 230%. Being near other human players will give a bonus 5% attack boost for each player in the vicinity. Zombies *The zombies will revive instantly after death (but before doing their respective death animation) unless if they were killed by a headshot. They will revive in full health and regain any armor points they have before death. *In contrast to the human's Morale Bar, Zombies has the Anger Bar, which can be filled by taking damage or infecting humans (Heroes or Heroines gives a dramatic boost). Once it reaches its maximum, the zombie will evolve, increasing maximum health and armor. *Lesser zombies are now able to use their skills just like their Host counterparts does, but with less efficiency. New Weapon :Main article: Double-barreled shotgun. Double-barreled shotgun is a 2-rounds semi automatic shotgun that does a very high damage and delivers a great punch that knocks zombies away. New Map :Main article: Abyss3. Abyss3 is the third zombie exclusive map in the Abyss series and takes place in the basement of Rex Research Institute. New Item *Battle Veteran: Increases the maximum achievable morale boost for humans by 30% giving the total of 230%. And grants instant revival for zombies. Special Events Crazy Zombie Hero Event This is a special event which is combined with Item Battle Renewal: *Only applied to Italy,Dust, Assault and Estate during event period. *The Supply Box is replaced by the special ones for Item Battle. *All related medals and league score are not counted in this event. *Human: **Able to use special skills through the special Supply Boxes (including the special Ripper). **If becoming Hero/Heroine, player cannot pick the special Ripper. **Primary/secondary weapon's ammunitions resupply automatically. *Zombie: **Reduces the cooldown of all skills. **Zombie Grenade will restock automatically every 2 seconds after each use. **Higher jump boost when using Zombie Grenade. Zombie Hero Division Event This is a special event relates to Zombie Hero: *Only applied for Italy during event period. *All related medals and league score are not counted in this event. *Human: **All human players can choose to be Hero/Heroine or not from the beginning of each round. **Added 'Leap' skill ( key by default), can be used at anytime. *Zombie: **When starting each round, all zombie players will have clones (clones can be in different zombie type and have 2/3 HP of the player's HP). **When a clone dies, it will split into 2 other clones. The division can be done for 2 times at maximum. At the third time, the player will be dead permanently (cannot revive until next round). **'Recover' and 'Attack' skills are added ( and keys by default), can be used at anytime. ; Skills Human= |-| Zombie= File:Zomdivisionskills.png|New skills for both teams File:Zomdivisiontwhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Random Zombie Hero This is an event where humans are given random weapons and zombies are given at random too. ; 28 November 2019 *Added new weapons: Black Dragon Cannon +6, Shining Heart Rod and X-TRACKER *Available maps: Italy, Assault, Dust, Origin, Abyss 2, Militia, Estate ; 22 August 2019 *Added new weapons: Dread Nova, Infinity Laser Fist and Hunter Killer X-45 *Available maps: Italy, Assault, Dust, Origin, Abyss 2, Militia, Estate ; 4 April 2019 *Added new weapons: Gungnir, Holy Sword Divine Order, Thunder Ghost Walker, Dual Sword Hellfire, Dual Beretta Windrider and Hunter Killer X-7. *Available maps: Italy, Assault, Dust, Origin, Abyss 2, Militia , Estate Last Stand Random Rule ; Objective *Humans: Survive the zombie attack or kill all the zombies. *Zombies: Turn all humans into zombies. ; Tips *A random game rule will be chosen at the start of each round. *Info on progress, statistics, missions, medals, and accolades will not be updated in Event modes. *Press L to check the current rule. ; Maps *Random Rule Assault *Random Rule Italy *Random Rule Falls *Random Rule Estate *Random Rule Militia *Random Rule Vertigo *Random Rule Cantera ; Rules Release date *Singapore/Malaysia: 21 December 2011. *Indonesia: 15 February 2012. *Turkey: 20 November 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Updates Origins *New zombies: Stamper and Banshee. *New maps: Requiem, Rest and Origin. Z-Virus *New zombies: Sting Finger and Venom Guard. *New sidekick weapons: Poison Gun and Dual Nata Knives. *New map: Forbidden. Zombie Enhancement *Added Zombie Enhancement. Zombie Mode Rework *New weapon selection for Hero and Heroine. Now Hero and Heroine can select which hero exclusive weapons to use instead of being locked to SVD Custom for Hero and Quad-barreled shotgun for Heroine. *Previous Supply Box weapons are given to Sidekicks to choose at the start of each round. **Now supply Box can be used to refresh ammo and/or buy new weapons. *Can choose other zombie type after respawn. *Room host can put zombie type restriction. *Changed some of the zombie skills. *Changed zombie stats. Z-Noid *Added Zombie DNA *New zombies: Metatronic and Lilith. Zombie Mode Rework 2 *Changed some Zombie DNA. *Removed Zombie Enhancement. *Upgraded the zombie stats. *Changed some zombie skills. December 2017 *New Zombie: Chaser Zombie and Blotter Zombie. March 2018 *Increased damage to all Hero/Heroine weapons. *Increased damage to all sidekick weapons. *Fixed a bug where the same person can be the host zombie every round. *Changed scoreboard and scoring calculation. May 2018 ; Zombie Hero "Revive" Test event. *Maps: Italy, Assault, Estate, Winter Shelter, Dust (China and Taiwan/Hong Kong only), Abyss2 (China and Taiwan/Hong Kong only). ; Target : *Human: Survive zombie attacks or kill all zombies for the given time. *Zombies: Attack and turn all humans to zombies. ; Tips : *If you are not infected and die as a human or killed by the explosion of a zombie bomb, you will be respawned as a zombie. *After each round begins, permanent kills cannot occur for a certain amount of time. Meta Change *Enhancement of Human Hero: When you become a hero, your physical strength and armor are increased, and zombies are strengthened to prevent infestation. *Added Hero/Sidekick private shops: If the human is hero or Sidekick, you can use a dedicated shop. You can use Top.50 (Hero/Sidekick) weapons and new weapons (Hero only) in addition to the weapons you have in your own shop. Existing Hero Weapons and Side Kick weapons have been abolished. ; Changes Guide : *View models of Regular zombie, Light zombie, Heavy zombie, Voodoo Zombie have been renewed. *Fixed missing parts of some zombies. *Banshee can now receive damage when using the Pulling ability but the damage is halved. *Bot Zombie is now subjected to the revived rules. z3 1802 1.png|Poster z3 1802 2.png|Heroes have higher HP and Armor z3 1802 3.png|Press B to buy weapons when you're chosen as Hero z3 1802 4.png|Heroes and Sidekicks can buy premium weapons, negating the user's inventory z3 1802 5.png|Heroes can use all new weapons while Sidekicks can use all weapons in Top50 Gallery File:Title-zombie-the-hero.png|Logo Zombie3 promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster 1329246658 ingame-banner.jpg|Indonesia official website wallpaper 2009102901.jpg|A poster showing David Black, Hero and Gerrard in Abyss3 cso01.jpg|Taiwan promotional poster zhcp.jpg|China poster mutated zombie 2(2).jpg|The Anger bar maxmium power bar(3).png|The Morale Boost bar resurrect.jpg|A sprite when a zombie is reviving Hero Select.jpg|Being selected as the Hero Starting Theme Countdown Background Music Male Human's Scream Ditto Female Human's Scream Ditto "I'VE RETURNED" (South Korea) Ditto, TW/HK/China Ditto, Japan Ditto, Turkey Ditto, CSN:Z/Vietnam Morale Level up Evolving Human Win Zombie Win File:CSO KR-Zombie- The Hero Official Trailer File:Counter-Strike Online Zombie Mode 3 'Hero' File:China Trailer - Batista & Crazy Zombie Herp File:CSO Crazy Zombie Hero & Batista (Steampunk SG) File:CSO Korea - Zombie Hero - Division Event - Preview New Skill File:CSO Zombie Hero - Next Division (Super AT4CS, Mega Jump) File:Zombie Hero Gameplay Trivia *The Anger points given by infecting the Hero/Heroine as a lesser zombie is 10 points, but it's only 4 points when you are an host zombie. *The anger bar doesn't increase if a zombie suicides. *Some weapons will not increase the anger meter for the zombies. *Chances of being chosen as a sidekick are higher than being chosen as a Hero/Heroine. *This is the most popular zombie mode out of all zombie modes released in this game. See Also *Zombie Scenario *Zombie 3: Origin *Zombie Scenario 2 *Zombie Escape Id:Zombie: The Hero Category:Modes Category:Zombie Mods